Believeing in Monsters: The new generation
by dancefan93
Summary: Boo never saw Sully or Mike again, but her daughter sees them every night. What happens when Boo hears her daughter with her monster friends? I might add another chapter but I'm not sure let me know if you think I should.


** Rachel lay awake in her bed. She didn't want to go to sleep. She knew that he would be here any minute. The little green guy that made her laugh every night. She knew that he would be here soon. Then, her closet door began to open. She sat upright in her bed. She bounced in place as Mike ****Wazowski came into her room. **

** "Mike Wazowski!" Three year old Rachel yelled as he sat down her bed ready to make her laugh. **

** "Shh! We don't want to wake up your mom now do we?" Rachel shook her head. "Good, ready to laugh?" Rachel nodded eagerly. "Okay." Mike got up and tripped over a ball and landed on his face. Rachel burst into laughter. Just then her mother came running in.**

** "Rachel, are you okay? I…" Rachel and Mike just stood there. "I know you from somewhere. Where do I know you from?" Her mother looked at Mike and tried to remember his name. Then it hit her. "Mike Wazowski!" Mike looked at her then back at Rachel. **

** "Boo?" She nodded trying hold back to the tears of joy. "Oh my gosh, Boo!" Mike got up and hugged her. She returned the hug. **

** "How are you? How's Ki-Sully?" Mike let out a small laugh.**

** "'Kitty' is fine." Just then they heard Rachel squeeze with joy.**

** "Kitty cat!" Boo looked at the door to see Sully walk in. Boo's breath was caught her throat as she saw her long lost friend walk over to her daughter. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She didn't even realize what she had called him until she heard it in her own ears.**

** "Kitty!" Sully turned to see her breathing heavily and smiling at him. It hit him that it was Boo. **

** "Boo?" She nodded. Sully got up, walked over to her, hugged her while he also spun her around. "I've missed you so much."**

** "Me too. Whatever happened to my door?" **

** "Well, after I put you back in your room, Roz demanded that we shred it so you couldn't come back." Sully said saddened. Boo looked at him. **

** "But, Rachel has my old door and my old room." She noticed the guilty look on Mike's face.**

** "Wazowski, what did you do?"**

** "I looked through all the wood and found the pieces of your door and put it back together."**

** "That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." Just then there was a knock at the door.**

** "Honey, are you okay?" A man's voice called.**

** "Yeah, Sean, I'll be out in a little bit. I'm just tucking in Rachel." **

** "Okay, I'll be in the bedroom. Come in when you're done. Love you."**

** "Okay, I will. Love you too." She turned back to Rachel. "I love you more though, but we don't tell daddy do we?" Rachel shook her head. She put a finger her lips and shushed herself. Sully laughed.**

** "I wonder where she learned that." Boo looked at Sully.**

** "And where did I learn that? From you mister." She playfully poked him in his chest. He grabbed her hand gently and held it in his own.**

** "Not that I haven't loved this reunion as well, but Sully we have to go."**

** "NO! Please don't go, Sully please." He looked in her eyes. She looked at him those big brown eyes that had captured his heart all those years ago. "Kitty." She said in a voice she knew he couldn't resist. **

** "Boo, I have to go. You know as well as do, that I can't stay here and don't even think about coming with us." Rachel got out of bed and hugged Sully's leg. **

** "Pwease don't go Kitty cat." **

** "Thank you very much Boo. I have doubled the attack now." Boo shrugged.**

** "I taught her that to use of her father. Sweetie let go of Kitty cat. I know you have to go. I'll miss you." She brought his face down to hers and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Say good bye sweetie." **

** "Bye bye." She hugged Mike and Sully.**

** "You'll see me tomorrow okay?" Mike said. "Bye, kiddo." Mike hugged Boo.**

** "I'm not a kid anymore, Mike." She said through a laugh. "See you guys soon." With that they left through the closet. Boo tuck Rachel in and went to her room. Every night, she would wait with Rachel in her room for her monster friends. She saw them every night even as Rachel grew into a teenager. Rachel always believed in monsters no matter what anyone ever said to her. She knew that they were real and that's all that mattered to her. **


End file.
